


夜谈

by Ververg



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 03:12:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17716943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ververg/pseuds/Ververg
Summary: 他们分手，又复合





	夜谈

愿桥都坚固，隧道都光明。

 

（1）  
他说：“我们分手吧。”  
我早就猜到他要说这个。到底一起生活了这么多年，这点默契还是有的。我有点想拦住他，最后还是忍住没伸出手。  
“我搬出去，你还可以住这里。”  
看看，多宽容，多仁慈，他总是这样。我不穷，有车有房有存款，他也一样。也不是他的工资比我多多少，我们都是同事，一个岗位上竞争，说有多大差距还真不至于。大家低头不见抬头见，一天在一起的时间少说有十来个小时；要是哪天得空，天时地利人和赶在一起，我们偷偷摸摸跑到这个公寓，那么一整天都会属于彼此。  
那为什么要分手？  
因为他总是这样，对我宽容，对我仁慈，不管我做什么他都会同意，从床下到床上。即使我知道他不喜欢那样，我还是会继续做下去，看他扭过头去默不作声，一脸隐忍，闭口不言。他真的很不会隐藏自己的情绪，什么都写在脸上，像个小孩子一样，吃不到糖就哭。  
他倒是不怎么哭，准确来说是不怎么为我哭。也不是没哭过，床上的事不作数，床下屈指可数。一次是给我念信，还有一次是我对他表白。明明一个大男人，因为几句矫情话就哭得稀里哗啦，搞得我不知道为什么也红了眼眶。  
话说回来，我们会分手，不仅是因为他太宽容，更是因为我太自私。  
我很自私，想控制他的所有情绪，让他只为我笑，只为我哭。  
这乍一听有点疯狂，我当初也这么觉得，但时间久了就越发渴望将这个幻想变成现实。  
恋人之间有点占有欲不该是很正常的事吗？  
一天工作之后他会很困，像我现在这样，强打着精神说话。他困的时候话会变多，因为我总在这个时候去缠他，不想让他就这么简简单单地入睡。我从他背后环住他的身子，拿掉他手里早就黑屏的手机，强硬地把手指插入他的指缝里，紧紧地扣在一起。  
他嫌热，闭着眼睛推我。我怎么会放开他？我把他翻过来，看他嘟起嘴哼哼唧唧，想要让我松开他。我凑过去吻他，只是碰一碰嘴唇，一下、两下……直到他被我扰得睡不下去，爬起来看着我，用他迷迷糊糊不甚清醒的眼神看着我，对我软绵绵地发火：“你看不到我在睡觉吗？我现在真的很困！”  
太可爱了，真的好可爱，怎么能有一个人用这样纯真的表情无意识地引诱别人走向深渊？  
我被引诱了。我揽过他的头，封上他嘟嘟囔囔个不停的嘴，拖拽着他一直向后缩的舌头与我嬉戏。他的确很累，跟不上我的节奏，但这并无大碍。我可以去配合他，放慢我的步调，就一点点，带着他和我一起享受夜晚。他呜咽着仰起头，像溺水的天鹅扑棱着残缺的翅膀挣扎。我松开他，听他急促的喘息声，帮他抚平弓起的后背。我们相拥而眠。  
你说这是我太自私？笑话。一个巴掌拍不响，自私的人是我没错，我承认我很自私。但他呢？他就纯洁无罪吗？  
是他把我诱入歧途，他必须对他的罪行负责。

（2）  
昨天睡得太晚了，导致我今天起来的时候发现时针和分针已经重合。我有点饿，走到厨房找吃的，只找到两听啤酒和一箱可乐。  
酒是我的，可乐是他的。虽然都有气泡，但他不喝酒，只喝可乐，是小孩子的口味。我经常笑他，明明和我同龄却连酒都不太愿意喝。他也不在意，自顾自地往高脚杯斟满碳酸饮料，假装是干红与我碰杯。  
他有时候会在类似于可乐的问题上十分执着。比如一个人在房间里看片，比如看完之后偷偷记笔记，比如上床时生涩地模仿片子里的动作，问我感觉如何。  
天知道我费了多大劲儿才忍住没把他操到晕厥。第二天还有拍摄行程，不管是为了他还是为了工作我都得忍着，个人利益总得向集体利益妥协。  
是的，我也会有妥协的时候。  
我们的关系不能公之于众，甚至连相处了很多年的同事朋友们都不能。爱本身就是原罪，在我们第一次接吻时恶果就已经种下。他好像不太在意这些，可能是觉得我们的举动再亲密别人也不会多想什么。我比他考虑得要多很多。不管是镜头前也好，镜头后也好，我们之间的距离都必须有一个度。爱是有限的，是需要控制的。失去理智的爱情无异于洪水猛兽，也脆弱如同散沙。  
这份爱需要保护，我不介意在它周围砌起高墙，哪怕墙外即是春天，我也不会将它展现给任何窥视它的人。

爱很脆弱，我想你也明白这点。  
我们吵过架，大大小小的架不知道吵过多少。吵架很正常，我还见过过激一些的同性伴侣一言不合就大打出手。我们不会这么做，一方面是我们觉得打架解决不了任何问题，还不如吵架能说出自己的想法；另一方面是打架或多或少会在身体上留下一些痕迹，把控不好力度会造成不良影响，我们最后又得花时间编各种理由解释，好圆掉一个又一个弥天大谎。  
这又是另一种意义上的脆弱了。我们得分出心力去保护这段感情不被别人破坏。能破坏掉一段感情的外力因素有很多，诸如金钱名利、世俗观念、家庭伦理……不胜枚举。前两年我们还没这么多顾虑，也有我们还没有长大、不够成熟的原因；但现在与以往不同。我们不仅需要面对外界的压力，还要面对内部的分歧。  
我们已经分手60多个小时了。  
话头又绕回来。我们为什么会分手？  
其实我也没太想通。分手应该是每对情侣都面临过的问题，也是所有情人都会经历的一个阶段。有了矛盾——吵架——冷战——和好。冷战的最高境界就是分手，分手后能解决问题就复合，解决不了就各自开始新生活。  
我在尝试解决这个问题，但解决问题的关键，是要找出矛盾发生的源头。  
我想我得回到过去，回到我们曾以为拥有了永久，便迷失于彼此的时刻*。

 

*《When We Were Young》：We have forever so we got lost in each other.

 

（3）  
在探寻之前，我挣扎着从沙发上爬起来，去浴室冲了个澡，散了散一身的酒气。  
他不喝酒，但喜欢在我喝了酒之后吻我。他说我那个时候尝起来像酒心巧克力，又甜又醇。我们接吻，酒的香甜滋味在同唾液一起交换。我的手抚上他的后颈，手心贴着他的肌肤上下摩挲。他呜咽着想要换口气，搭在我肩膀上的手有些抗拒地将我向外推开。我哪舍得放开他，又担心他憋得不舒服，只能不太情愿地结束这个吻，把这个吻的尾声拖得又慢又长，在分开的时候非得拉出几缕缠绵的银丝。他捂着脸向后躺倒，还不忘用脚踹我两下。  
“要做吗？”我接住他的脚，揉捏他圆润的脚趾。  
他的脚趾蜷缩起来，像是在欲拒还迎。我继续逗他，用手指去挠他的脚心。他浑身一颤，又踹了我两脚。  
“不做不做，你快去洗澡，浑身都是酒味儿。”  
“那你还亲得那么带劲儿……”我在他再度飞来一脚之前闪身避开，拿着浴巾去冲澡。  
洗完澡以后当然就是上床。我喝酒之后会有点兴奋，感官相对变得迟钝，容易把持不好力度。金泰亨事后会抱怨几句，但当时他是爽了的，这点我很确定。我们在床上很合拍，足够满足彼此的需求——这很重要，谁也不希望自己的伴侣是个阳痿老虚货。没有性事的爱情还不如小朋友过家家，纯粹而快乐。  
都说酒入愁肠，我也犯起了愁。如果要从最开始解决我们之间的问题，估计天王老子也解释不清

我和他认识得太久，久到我有时也分不清和他在一起究竟是因为爱还是习惯，或者二者都有。  
还有一点点不甘。  
我们是同龄亲故，得天独厚的优势就是近水楼台先得月。有些不能和哥哥们说、不能和忙内说的话，他都会和我说，也只和我说。我享受这种被他全然信任、又与别人有些不同的感觉。我对他来说是特殊的，同理，他对我也一样。  
所以在我发现他和忙内似乎有了我不知道的小秘密时，我感受到一种背叛感。  
——有什么事会让他避开我，选择只与忙内分享呢？  
金泰亨可能不知道这意味着什么。这代表在他心中我不再是首选的倾诉者，我对他来说即将成为一名可有可无的关系很好的同龄亲故。我不甘心成为他众多普通朋友中的一名，我必须是最特殊的。  
我没有去质问他，这毕竟是他的选择。我去找田柾国聊了聊。  
我说想和他一起打游戏，他同意了，于是我们两个窝在他房间里摇着手柄跑火车。我趁他打游戏入了状态时岔了个话题：“泰亨最近和你鼓捣什么呢？神神秘秘的。”  
“嗯？没什么，聊了聊最近新开的几家餐厅。”他倒是警惕，打了个哈哈继续玩游戏。  
“真的吗？我看他最近魂不守舍的……他不会是相思病吧？”  
“哎？”田柾国眼睛倏地睁大，手里一阵忙乱。我再看屏幕发现田柾国操纵的人物已经死了。他把手柄往地上一放，向后躺倒：“不玩了不玩了，休息一会儿。”  
“你还没回答我呢。”我把他从地上拉起来。  
“我也不知道啊……如果真有这种事泰亨哥肯定先和哥说吧？”  
他在说谎。忙内的演技太烂了，眼里根本藏不住事。  
我没有拆穿他。我说我有点困，先回房间了，让他也赶快睡觉。  
在我推门离开的那一刻我清楚地听到田柾国松了口气。我帮他关好房门，转步走向金泰亨的的房间。

“泰亨？睡了吗？”我敲响金泰亨的房门。  
房间里一阵悉悉索索的声音，好像是布料摩擦发出的响声。我以为他已经脱了衣服上床睡觉了，就在门外说：“你要是睡了的话就不用麻烦了，我明天早上再来找你。”  
“我没睡的，等我一下，我这就开门。”  
他大概刚从床上起身，磨蹭了几分钟才打开门。他穿着睡衣，头上戴着遮光眼罩，头发乱糟糟的，刘海和鬓角一缕一缕粘在一起贴着皮肤，估计是洗完澡没吹头就睡觉了。许是房间里太闷，他的脸上还泛着些潮红，有种被欺凌后的诱惑感。他把门打了个半开，从我的角度看不到房间里的情况，被金泰亨的身体挡了个严严实实。我当他没来得及收拾房间，也不戳破他的自尊心。  
“找我有什么事吗？”刚才隔了一扇门我听不真切，现在金泰亨站在我面前我才听清他的鼻音。  
“你是感冒了吗？声音都变了，明明下午还好好的。”我把手覆上他的额头，摸到一层薄汗。他被我的动作吓了一跳，松开扶手，猛地后退一步。  
“吃过药了？都发汗了。”我自然地收回手，握上外边的门把手，另一只手搭上他的肩膀，顺势推开门，将半个身子挤进他的房间。  
“生病了为什么不说呢？我还说你怎么今天睡得这么早……”我边说边往房间里走。  
“我没生病，就是困了。可能是房间有点热。”他绕到我身前，转过身阻止了我继续向前的脚步，“床上有点乱，就不要进去了。”  
我感觉房间里有点奇怪，但一时间没理清奇怪的点。我一边留心金泰亨房间有什么不对劲的地方，一边和他说：“那我就在这里和你说吧。田柾国说你有女朋友了。”  
我说完去看他的表情。他也看着我，站在原地，双手垂落，贴着睡裤。  
“你在说什么啊……”  
“他说你有女朋友了。”我重复道。  
“什么嘛……那小子怎么连这种玩笑也开，你也真信他。”金泰亨笑着低下头，玩起自己的手指，“就算我有那个心我也没处找什么女朋友啊。”  
“那就是有这个心喽？”我上前一步，和他只隔了半个身位的距离。他脸上的红晕已经散去，额头的汗也隐去踪迹。  
“你为什么会突然想起来问我这种问题啊？”他没回答，也没否认我的问话  
“因为这件事你没和我说，只和柾国说了。”  
“是他骗你的啦，我怎么会和他说这种事呢。”  
“那你会和我说吗？”  
房间陷入沉默。  
“你怎么也开这种玩笑……都说没有这种事了。”  
他慢吞吞地回答。他还在玩手指，左手掰右手，十根指头翻来覆去各种造型都扭了个遍。  
我被他回避的态度和漫不经心的动作惹得烦躁。“那如果我有呢？我要告诉你吗？”  
他没想到我会这么问，无处安放的手也停了下来，收回身体两侧。  
“这是你的事吧……你不介意告诉我的话当然可以。”  
“我要是介意呢？”  
他曲起手指，又有把两只手抬起来掰指头的打算。我抓住他刚要抬起的手腕，握紧他的手，把距离又缩小了一点。  
他的手心是湿的。他在出汗。  
我打了个寒颤，忽然发觉房间的温度有点低。  
“是不是有点冷？刚刚房间里太闷了，我就把窗户打开了。我去关一下。”  
他说着走去阳台关窗户。我犹豫了一下，跟着他走进里间。  
在外间还不太能感觉出来——当我走近他的床铺时尤为明显，空气中全是清新剂的味道。床上确实很乱，被子堆成一团，衣服七零八落地散在边缘，床头柜上放着平板和卷纸。  
平板忽然亮了。是田柾国的消息。  
我没有故意偷窥他俩对话的意思。平板屏幕因为消息自动弹出而退出休眠模式，连带着消息框也一直闪个不停。  
“哥你睡了吗？刚刚智旻哥找我问你喜欢的人，被我糊弄过去了。  
“他是不是发现什么了？哥最近没找他聊这方面的话题吧？”  
“哥是决定和他摊牌了吗？”  
金泰亨关好窗户走回卧室。我指了指屏幕还亮着的平板，和他说：“柾国刚刚给你发消息了。”  
“哎？那我等会儿回他。”金泰亨走过来，把平板翻了个面，把屏幕压在了下面。  
“你是不是有什么事要和我说？”  
“没有啊……明明是你来找我说事吧。”  
“是柾国刚发的消息，我不小心看到了。”他的脸色随着我的话语逐渐苍白。我心中蓦地产生一个大胆的猜测。  
我离真相只有一步之遥。  
他打开窗户是在通风。房间里残留的不止是空气清新剂的味道，还有另外一种没来得及散去的、他想用香氛掩盖掉的气味——  
是石楠花的味道。  
在我来之前，他在自慰。  
我朝他迈了一步。他惨白着脸向后退，没注意身后就是床沿，脚下一个重心不稳就向后倒去。他下意识抓住我的手腕，但还是没能站稳，倒在了床上。  
倒到床上时金泰亨好像压到了什么东西，应该是电子产品。我听到杂乱的被褥下传来电器启动的电子音，然后是机器运作产生的机械的嗡鸣。他原本抓着我的手开始向外推，身体却因此使不上力，无法重新站起。我挣开他的手，俯身压制在他身上，限制住他想要把我推开的动作，一只手探到被子里寻找发出声响的作俑者。  
那个机器一直在发出规律的响声。我把它从压在金泰亨身下的被褥里掏出来，在看清这个器物的全貌后大脑一片空白。  
金泰亨趁我愣神的时候用肩膀把我撞开，一把抢过我手里的飞机杯藏回被子里。他眼眶通红，看着我，不说话。  
那是个飞机杯，我当然认得，一个外壁印着我的照片的飞机杯。  
他也顾不上被我看到飞机杯的全貌，只想赶紧把这个东西关掉，手忙脚乱地乱摁一通也没让它停止工作，反倒是不知道触碰到了哪个按键，让底部的外置音响也开始工作。虽然音质不太清晰，杂音混在含糊的男声里，但不难分辨出那是一个剪辑后的音频——在这种时候出现的声音还会是什么呢？  
他没给音频冲上云霄的机会，在我分辨出那其实是我的声音同时，终于关掉了它。  
房间里的死寂在嘲笑刚刚发生的闹剧。  
“……结束了？”  
他哪敢看我的脸色，伸手把床上的被子抱在怀里，低着头一个劲儿地给我道歉。我一条腿半跪上床，额头抵上他的额头，手指插入他有些汗湿的发间，不让他逃走。  
“你要听听我今天来找你是要和你说什么吗？”  
他想点头，却做不了这个动作，只好“嗯”了一声。  
我说：“我想干你。”  
他不知道他那因为过于震惊而微张的嘴唇有多诱人，我一低头就能封住他的唇。他的嘴唇是饱满的、有肉感的，散发着甜美的气息。我噙住他的双唇，将这成熟的果实亲手摘下。  
他完全沉浸在自己的世界里，没有作出任何回应。我用牙齿研磨他的唇瓣，以表达我的不满。他毫无防备地被我进攻，使我得以深入到口唇之间的密区。我主动缠上他的舌尖，迫使他张开嘴，与我纠缠在一起。他笨拙地向后退，正好给了我攻城略地的机会。他口中的津液来不及咽下就从嘴角溢出，滴落到睡衣上。他不会接吻，牙齿总是磕到我的舌头，脸也憋得通红。我最后贴着他的牙龈轻轻舔舐一圈，结束了这个吻。  
他的双颊绯红，嘴角还留有口水的印迹。我替他拭去脸侧的水痕，把他熟透的样子印入脑海里。我隔着睡裤抚摸他半勃的性器，听他的喉间发出欢愉的呻吟。  
“只是摸一下就这么兴奋，那个飞机杯你真的受得住吗？嗯？”我拿起被他扔到一边的飞机杯，打开电源，调到有音频播放的模式。  
音响里传出断断续续的喘息声。金泰亨被情欲笼罩的双眼闪过片刻清明，和我恳求道：“关掉它……”  
“你不是想听我发出这种声音吗？嗯……在你身下？”我的手探入他的睡裤里，摸到他已经被前列腺液打湿的内裤。  
他不住地摇头，双手握紧我的手腕，阻止我进一步的探索。  
“不是这样的……”  
“那是哪样？是想被我干，对吧？”  
我不再给他留有反驳的余地，再度吻上他的唇，在他因无法换气而松开我的手后拽掉他的内裤，握住他的性器上下撸动起来。  
他腰间的肌肉瞬间绷紧，开始抗拒我的吻。我只好松开的唇瓣，埋在他颈间细细啄吻。我并没有放开我的手，而是把他的包皮向下拉，露出原本半包在里面的龟头。他比我想象得要敏感，只是完全裸露在空气中就颤抖地流出几股液体。我用手裹住他的顶端，反手打着转，绕着阴茎转到底部，复又转回顶部，蹭着他的敏感部位转一圈，再拉下去。  
被我们冷落在一旁的机器还在坚持运作，被剪得变了调的语音沙哑地喘着气。我凑到他的脸侧与他耳语：“口是心非的坏小孩。”  
他的身体因为从未承受过的快感而颤抖，口中的呻吟由拒绝转变为享受。我加快了手上的动作，在他即将释放的同时咬上他的肩头。他的叫声不知道是出于一瞬间疼痛还是快乐，总之是我未曾听过的语调。  
我把金泰亨射在我手上的精液抹到他的大腿内侧，把早就硬挺的阴茎插入他的腿根。我拍了下他翘挺的屁股，发出清脆的响声。  
“夹紧。”我命令道。  
他腿间的肌肉饱满但不赘余，在精液的润滑下更加细腻，夹紧双腿后更显出臀肌圆润的弧度。我从身后用小臂环住他的腰，小腹贴紧他的臀部。我的性器被他腿根处的肌肤包裹，本就柔嫩的皮肤因为性器的摩擦而变得通红，让我忍不住加快抽插的频率。每一次插入我都能听到囊袋与他的两股的撞击声。我的阴茎擦到他的会阴，他的性器就又胀大几分；穿过他的腿根，他的阴囊就被顶起又落下。  
他本该逃跑，却一次又一次挺起他的屁股，在我的腹部磨蹭。那个不知道究竟是由谁剪辑的音频都变了调，发出甜腻的尖叫。我空出一只手去套弄他一直冒水的阴茎，想让他叫得再大声一点，盖过旁边粗制滥造的音效。  
“泰泰，你叫得比我好听多了。”我加快动作，看他因为羞耻与快感交织而流下泪水。我亲吻他的颈侧，在他的呜咽声中与他一同达到顶峰。  
我们共赴极乐。  
我到他房间的浴室里冲了个澡，出来之后他已经穿好睡衣，盘着腿坐在床上发呆，怀里还抱着那团被他揉得不成样子的被子。  
“你不去冲一下吗？”我一边用他的毛巾擦干头发，一边问道。  
金泰亨听到我的问话才发现我走进了卧室。他摇头，然后抬头看向我：“智旻啊……”  
“嗯？”  
他大概是不知道该从哪里说起，停顿了一会儿才继续说道：“为什么会做刚才的事呢？”  
他的语速很慢，每个音节都咬得清清楚楚。我把毛巾搭在肩上，坐到他身边。  
“想做就做了。”我回答。  
“哎？”他睁大眼睛，朝旁边挪动，给我腾出一点位置，“真轻浮啊……”  
他说完还有点委屈，低下头把脸埋进被子里，拒绝与我进行视线交流。我伸手揉了揉他毛绒绒的头，贴近他的耳侧，说：“你不知道我有多想和你做爱，不止做一次，而是做完又做。”  
“你到底在胡说些什么啊！你以为你是基度吗！”因为蒙在被子里，他的声音听起来更加沉闷。  
我笑着对他红透了的耳朵呢喃：“那你愿意吗？我的公主。”  
他抽出一只手把我推开，整个人恨不得钻进被子里。我笑得仰倒在他的床上，被他不轻不重地踹了两脚。  
等我压下笑意再去看金泰亨时，他正巧抬起头，从被子后露出一双眼睛。他趴到我身侧，在我的耳边做出回答：“我愿意。”

（4）  
再没有什么结果能比以两情相悦结束一段暗恋更幸福了——我常这样想。  
盲目自信的后果就是卧室里oversize的大床现在只有我一个人躺。  
我本来打算出门随便买点什么吃的垫垫肚子，能买到下酒菜最好，买不到也没差。我推开衣帽间的门，原本被各式各样的衣服填满的衣架空了一多半。  
我没了吃饭的欲望。  
你看，欲望是可以控制的，只是人一顿饭不吃不会死，省下一顿饭的钱下顿还可以吃更好的；对一个人的渴望也是可以控制的，只是错过之后我会后悔。  
我们开始得有些戏剧性，但也算水到渠成。刚步入热恋期的人不会顾忌太多，再加上我们在一起之后的相处模式没有太大的变化，日子倒也过得四平八稳，除了知情的忙内偶尔会酸我们两句。  
年轻人的爱情向来纯粹，爱就是爱，不爱就是不爱，这一个判别标准决定在一起还是分开。小打小闹的冷战十之八九由双方各退一步解决，到最后田柾国都厌倦了我们时不时的“分手”发言，听到这个词就会翻个白眼然后猜测几天后我们又会粘在一起。  
那个时候确实是无忧无虑的快乐。我们之间没有人想过以后会怎样，只是珍惜当下；也许是想过的，在深夜里躺在床上睡不着的时候，但我所想的是未来我们会过怎样的生活，住多大的房子，养几只狗。  
我有时会多想一些其他的事。我不知道他有没有想过，但我的确做过这样的美梦：金泰亨和朴智旻，我们两个人一起走到生命的尽头。

我躺回床上，外面天光大亮，我睁着眼睛不想动弹。床头柜上搁着最后一听啤酒，被我起了封口，但没有喝。前一晚我并未宿醉，只是熬夜到凌晨两三点，之后又做了光怪陆离的梦，可能有三四个，我只记得两个，一个是关于过去几年的经历的，还有一个是没头没尾的故事。  
有关过去的梦算不上有趣。梦里我的生活与现实没有太大区别，就是上班——下班——工作——休假。我在公司与宿舍之间往返，和许多人打交道，有我熟悉的，也有陌生的，总之没有金泰亨；我也没买这间公寓，也就谈不上后续的设计和装修。我按部就班地生活，唱歌、跳舞，从练习生到出道，一切都如我所预想的情况完成。  
这不是我向往的生活。  
或者说我曾经向往过这样的生活，但生活远比我想象得有趣得多。我可以在下班的时候坐在一边看金泰亨蹲在地上逗狗，看他把它抱在怀里塞一口小零食，然后说一句“真乖”。我还可以在休假的时候和他跑到这间公寓里，吃饭、睡觉、打游戏、做爱，过普通人的生活。  
梦里的生活也很普通，只是普通得让人感到乏味。这样的生活和我还没发觉自己的心意时有些相似，但它们有根本上的不同——在梦里一个人的存在被全部抹消，我找遍每个角落也没有他的踪迹。  
我的生活又将回归到无趣的轨道。  
我闭上眼，偷偷翻出记在心底的手机号码，背了一遍又一遍。  
但是按下通话键的那一刻我犹豫了。  
我们不常通过电话交流，大多数时候都是面谈或者发送文字。即便他的每个手机号我都烂熟于心，我也不会一个数字一个数字地按上去，再拨通电话。为数不多的通话记录大多是约会时为了确定彼此的位置，时间比较长的通话则是休假时期漫无目的的聊天。聊天内容无非就是“吃了吗”“睡了吗”“我想你了”，想得轻点就只聊天，听他低沉的嗓音说温柔的话；想得狠了就哄他做更过分的事。那些刺激的、本该余韵犹存的记录我基本失了印象，手机里保存的几段通话录音要么是关于他某天的琐事，要么是他睡着之后平稳的呼吸声。他睡得安稳，我也能安心地说一声晚安。  
那我现在打通电话要说些什么？分手之后还能有什么好谈的？我们不正是因为谈不拢，所以才分开？  
我们谈了些什么？  
谈了很多。他说我们开始得太草率，年纪不到时候也不到，在一起完全是荷尔蒙使然；他又说我们这样东躲西藏，不只我们两个人很累，连带着周围的人也会疲惫；他还说我们这样只有当下，没有未来。  
仿佛一夜之间他思考了所有我曾经纠结过无数个夜晚的问题，最后他得出的结论是：我们分手。  
他的爱太大太沉重。他想顾及所有人的感受，最后舍弃的却是自己。  
这不公平。我们只是想像每一对普通情侣那样过普通的生活。我们买了同居公寓，一起逛商场看电影，一起做饭、整顿家务，一起睡同一张床。我们的感情也被人祝福——虽然只有忙内一个人，但至少不是无人知晓的恋情。当下的一切都很好，虽然和常人相比还是要艰难许多，虽然偶尔占有欲会作祟，虽然会有不切实际的幻想，但我们拥有彼此。  
我们都把外界的眼光看得太过重要，反倒把我们之间的关系由内而外地破坏掉了。但是外部因素又是不可避免的矛盾，不论是我还是他，实际上都在一直逃避这个问题：只是活在当下，活在当下就好了。  
我按下呼叫键，忙音响了三声金泰亨就接通了电话。  
“智旻？有事吗？”他的声音听起来比两天前沙哑，还有点咳嗽，我怀疑他感冒了。  
“生病了吗？是不是又没有好好休息？都说了要早点睡。”我忍不住唠叨了两句才继续说，“冷静一点了吗？”  
“嗯。”他的回答带着遮不住的鼻音。我有些担心他的状态。  
“智旻，我……我又想了很多，就这两天。”他说，“虽然现在才说这句话显得我很不负责任，但这件事怎么解决确实应该由我们两个人一起决定。是我太自私了……”  
“如果能走得更久一点、再久一点的话，就更好了。”  
“我们明天去和哥哥们说吧，先从号锡哥开始。”  
“好。”


End file.
